


Warmth

by Keitorin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Relationship(s), Warm, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya may not be warmest of people, but he manages to show it in other ways.  Mild HitsuMatsu. Old fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Rangiku slowly woke up, taking in the familiar site of her captain’s office and wondering why he hadn’t woken her up. 

She’d came in the night before to give him some paper work, and when she’d seen he wasn’t there she’d settled on the couch to wait, eventually falling asleep. 

Rangiku shifted on the couch and something slid down her torso. Looking down, she was surprised to see Hitsugaya’s coat spread over her body. No wonder she’d slept so fitfully. 

Rangiku heard a small sigh from across the room and turned her gaze to the open window, where her Captain was sitting with his chin propped in his hand. She cleared her throat to let him know she was awake, though he’d probably already noticed. 

Hitsugaya didn’t look at her as he spoke. 

“You were sleeping.” 

As if that explained why he hadn’t just woken her up, and why he’d covered her. After a moment of comfortable silence, Rangiku just smiled.

“I see. Good morning, Captain.” A hand clutched the fabric covering her to her body. It was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of a test, to see if I could write a character like this. I have this theory that I automatically stick to main characters (such as Naruto, Ichigo), because it’s easier for me to write. I was thinking about Rangiku, and for some reason I really like her, so I wrote this to see if I could. I think this idea has been written already, but I can’t remember…my brain does this to me a lot. (Also, I really don’t like the last lines.)


End file.
